Large-sized pneumatic tubeless tires for construction and industrial vehicles, etc. range from a minimum of 24 inches to a maximum of 57 inches in diameter. In weight, these tires range from a minimum of about 320 kg to a maximum of about 3,500 kg for wide use.
These tires are all of tubeless structure. When large-sized tubeless tires are raised in suspension by a forklift or the like for transport, the bead portions of the tire to which a wheel is to be attached are susceptible to damage. If the bead portion is damaged once, the tubeless tire becomes no longer serviceable as such. Since the bead portions for attaching the wheel are hermetically sealed for the large tubeless tire to retain its pneumatic pressure, damage to these portions must be avoided.
The same is true of off-road tires.
Accordingly Published Examined Japanese Utility Model Application No. SHO 53-19904 proposes a tire bead protector device.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, this conventional device comprises a pair of annular bead protectors 3 made of iron and having an approximately L-shaped cross section, and a cushioning member 4 of soft material attached to the outer peripheral wall of each protector 3. The protectors 3 are fitted to the opposed bead portions of a large-size tubeless tire 1. A plurality of hooked springs 2 are engaged in holes 3a formed in the cylindrical portions of the pair of protectors 3 to fasten them to the tire. The tire thus packaged is then transported. However, the conventional packaging device, which comprises the annular iron protectors 3, cushioning members 4 and springs 2, is not easy to make and is costly to manufacture. Moreover, it is difficult for the cushioning member 4 to intimately fit to the inner surface of the bead portion. The cushioning member 4 is likely to come off the protector partly, permitting the protector 3 to directly contact the bead portion 1a, hence undesirable for the protection of the bead portion from damage. When the cushioning member comes off thus locally, it is difficult to attach the device to the bead portions. Furthermore there is the likelihood that the spring 2 will be disengaged or stolen during transport, hence undesirable for transport.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another tire bead protector device which is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 52-9205.
The disclosed device comprises a pair of annular bead protectors 5 made of rubber-like material and each adapted to protect the outer surface and bottom surface (as seen in FIG. 4) of the bead portion of a large-sized tubeless tire 1. The protector has a generally L-shaped cross section and comprises at least two divided segments. To use the device, the divided segments are fixedly connected together into an annular form by fitting or connecting members, and the protector is fitted to the central opening portion of the tire on each side thereof. The protectors and a practically unstretchable band 7 fitted around the tire tread are fastened to the tire by practically nonstretchable ropes or tapes 6 at several locations.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 53-80601 discloses another tire bead protector device.
Although not shown, a used automotive tire is chiefly used as this device, while a regenerated tire, faulty tire or the like is also usable. Such a tire is circumferentially cut into two segments at the center of the tread. When the side wall portion of the segment extending to the bead portion is pushed inward to turn inside out, the segment makes a hollow frustoconical protective member with the tread portion serving as a flange. The segments thus shaped are fitted to the opposed bead portions of a tire for construction vehicles and fastened to the tire by a plurality of bands.
In the case of the foregoing publications Nos. SHO 52-9205 and SHO 53-80601, the protectors are fastened to the large-sized tubeless tire 1 with a plurality of bands which are usually steel bands. In this case, when the tire drops or is subjected to impact during transport, the steel band is likely to bite into the tire tread to cause damage thereto. In the present resource-saving, energy-saving age, it is extremely undesirable to render such an expensive large tubelss tire unusable owing to a defect created during transport. It has therefore been desired to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional devices and to provide an inexpensive useful packaging device for large-sized tubeless tires.